1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to file change notifications and more particularly relates to receiving file change notification requests and sending file change notifications in a scale-out network attached storage system.
2.Description of the Related Art
The ability to efficiently manage and store large amounts of data is a constant challenge for organizations, especially with large amounts of data being pushed daily to the cloud. Organizations must be able to provide quick and reliable access to the stored data. A common solution is a network attached-storage (“NAS”) system. A NAS system provides file-based data storage connected to a network providing data access to a group of client devices. NAS is a popular solution for data storage and access because NAS provides a convenient method to share files among multiple computers and devices. Traditional NAS systems, however, present problems when the amount of data being stored reaches a certain threshold.
A scale-out NAS (“SONAS”) system, on the other hand, provides a scalable storage solution that also offers efficiency and management benefits. In order to achieve these benefits, the components of a SONAS system must effectively communicate with each other, which includes efficient handling of file change notifications. In order to send file change notifications, a SONAS system must determine which clients are interested in receiving file change notifications. It may become difficult, however, to quickly determine which clients to send a file change notification as the number of active clients and stored files increases.